Ma mysterius boy
by murazaki'aka
Summary: hinata mencintai naruto tetapi ia tidak dapat mengungkapkannya,lalu pemuda misterius yang tiba-tiba datang merubah semua perasaan hinata,akankah perasaan hinata tetap untuk naruto ? ataukah untuk pemuda misterius tadi ? bacalah cikidot :D


_**Hai hai hai para senpai akachan datang lagi sekarang bawa fanfik abal-abal yang ngebosenin *liat ke bawah* hahahah emang ngobosenin banget oh ya sebenarnya fanfik yang kemaren akachan publikasiin bukan buatan akachan tapi punya temen akachan, yang pengen ceritanya di liat orang tapi yah tau lah kaya gitu yang reviw aja cman 1 itupun ngedownin banget jadi dia gak mau ngelanjutin lagi ya udah deh akachan yang lanjutin aja tapi akachan publikasiin cerita akachan yang asli ini yah walaupun jelek banget tapi layak di baca lah jadi tolong review yang banyak ya ;D**_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER **** MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**SUMPEEE NARUTO DAN KAWAN-KAWAN CUMAN AKACHAN PINJEM DARI BANG KHISI LOH**

**WARNING : JELEK,GEJE ,TYPO BERSEBARAN,AU,OOC(AKU BUAT SIFATNYA BEDA BANGET DARI KARAKTER YANG SESUNGGUHNYA) POKOKNYA DAPAT MENYEBAPKAN MUAL-MUAL,MUNTAH DLL**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

pagi yang cerah di awali dengan matahari yang hangat,burung-burung yang berkicau seperti sedang menunjukan kegembira yang dirasakan di pagi hari yang cerah ini,bunga-bunga bermekaran dan sibuk mengeluarkan wangi khas dari setiap bunga yang ada di pekarangan rumah yang sederhana tapi sangat luas Ahhhhh… pagi yang sangat damai dan hangat.

DUKKK…DUKKK…DUKK…

HINATA-NEECHANNNNN….

BAGUNNNNN…ATAU PINTU INI AKAN KU HANCURKAN...

BRUUUUKKKKK…

Mungkin akan ku ralat ucapan _" pagi yang sangat damai "_ karna sudah di hancurkan oleh suara yang sangat memekakan telinga yang datang dari seorang gadis kecil berambut coklat yang sudah mengenakan seragam sekolahnya.

"HINATAAA-NEECHANNN AYO CEPAT BANGUN.."ujar gadis kecil yang sekarang terlihat kesal itu sambil sesekali menendang-nendang pintu kamar bercat ungu itu.

"uggghhh…sabar Hanabi-chan sakit tau"ujar gadis yang di panggil Hinata-neechan itu sambil sesekali mengusap pantatnya yang sakit karena terjatuh dari tempat tidur _'ini gara-gara Hanabi-chan aku akan membalasnya' _batin hinata tersenyum evil, membayangkan pembalasan yang dilakukannya nanti untuk adiknya tercinta karna sudah mengganggu mimpi indahnya dengan suara cempreng yang memekakan telinga dan sukses membuat Hinata terjatuh dari tempat tidur dengan tidak elitnya

"cepat mandi dan turun Hinata-nee aku sudah lapar tau" ujar Hanabi sambil mendengus kasar lalu turun ke bawah ke ruang makan keluarga.

"iya iya dasar sadako kecil"ujar Hinata yang sekarang bersiap untuk mandi.

"aku mendengarnya BIG SADAKO!" Hanabi membalas perkataan hinata yang telah mengejeknya itu.

"huhh…untung aku hanya punya satu adik seperti itu bagaimana kalau dua " gerutu hinata yang sedang memasuki kamar mandinya, lalu mulai ritual mandi paginya.

.

.

.

.

.

"pagi Otou-san,pagi Neji-nii dan pagi Sadako kecil" ujar hinata kepada dua laki-laki yang sedang duduk dan memakan sarapannya dengan tenang oh ya jangan lupakan gadis kecil yang sekarang sedang menatap tajam kakak perempuan satu-satunya itu tapi hanya di anggap angin lalu bagi Hinata,karena sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan mata tersebut.

"aku bertaruh jika kau terus menatapku seperti itu akan ku pastikan bola matamu akan keluar sadako kecil,dan kau akan menjadi sadako tampa mata hiiiii…"ujar hinata mengejek Hanabi dengan tatapan yang seolah di buat takut dan melanjutkan memakan roti yang sudah di beri selai anggur kesukaannya.

"ya dan orang yang pertama kali akan ku hantui adalah kau big sadako "ujar Hanabi tak mau kalah

"ya hantuilah aku setiap saat ya sadako kecil, tapi aku akan memakai kalung bawang putih supaya kau tidak mendekat dan terbakar ,Otou-san,Neji-nii aku berangkat dulu ya."ujar Hinata berlari dengan membawa roti kepunyaan Hanabi.

"iya hati-hati di jalan"ujar Neji kalem

" hmmm"ujar Hiashi

"yakkk…aku bukan vampire dan lagi KEMBALIKAN ROTIKUU..!" teriak Hanabi dari ruang makan tapi tentu saja tidak terdengar hinata yang sudah melajukan sepedah lipatnya dengan kencang.

"HAHAHAH…rasakan itu Hanabi pembalasan memang harus kejam "ujar Hinata tertawa sambil menggoes sepedahnya dengan santai.

HINATA…!

Ujar seseorang di belakang Hinata,Hinata memperlambat laju sepedahnya karna dia tau kalu yang memangginya adalah Naruto orang yang ia suka ehh..apa tadi akachan bilang SUKA? Iya memang benar Naruto adalah pria yang disukai Hinata, lihat saja Hinata yang sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak lebih cepat seperti orang yang habis mengikuti perlombaan balap sepedah saja.

'_tenang hinata kau harus tenang'_ ujar hinata di dalam hati,Hinata sedikit iri dengan adiknya yang sering ia sebut sadako kecil yang berani menyatakan cintanya kepada seseorang yang ia suka dan sekarang Hinata berfikir bahwa ia harus belajar ke Hanabi tapi gengsinya yang tinggi itu tidak akan pernah membuat Hinata meminta tolong pada Hanabi _'aku akan mati berdiri jika Hanabi tau kalau aku tidak berani menyatakan cinta,mau di taruh di mana muka ini'_hunata berujar dalam hati

"HEIII…HINATA KENAPA KAU TIDAK MAU MENUNGGU SIH…"Naruto berteriak tepat di samping Hinata yang membuat keseimbangan sepedah Hinata goyang karna kaget.

"ehhh…Naruto kau mau membuatku JANTUNGAN HAH" Hinata sangat kaget karena sedang asik melamun tiba-tiba di kagetkan suara Naruto yang sudah ada di sebelahnya,karna suara naruto tadi hampir saja Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh, untungnya Hinata dapat mengendalikan sepedahnya dengan cepat.

"ehehehehe….maafkan aku Hinata habisnya kau tidak mau menunggu ku atau menjawab teriakanku tadi sepertinya kau tengah melamun apa yang kau pikirkan ?" ujar Naruto menjelaskan dan terus menggoes sepedah berwarna orangenya.

"tidak ada aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk membunuhmu"ujar hinata sadis tapi di dalam hatinya ia berkata _'aku memikirkan bagaimana menyatakan cinta padamu Naruto'_

**GLUP…**

Naruto tiba-tiba merasakan kalau tenggorokanya sekarang sangat kering,"kau tidak bersungguh-sungguh kan Hinata ? ujar naruto takut-takut.

"apa wajahku terlihat sedang ingin melucu ?" Hinata menampilkan wajah seriusnya kearah Naruto yang sekarang tengah mengkerut ketakutan.

**GLUPP..**

Naruto sekarang benar benar kesusahan untuk menelan air liurnya karna melihat wajah Hinata yang memang sangat serius _'mati aku'_ Naruto membatin sedih.

"HAHAHAHAH…wajahmu Naruto kau harus melihat wajahmu hahahah"Hinata tertawa sangat keras sekali karena sudah berhasil mengerjai naruto pagi ini,lalu mempercepat laju sepedahnya dan berteriak "YANG TERAKHIR SAMPAI AKAN MENERAKTIR MAKAN DI KANTIN"

"YAK…HINATA KAU CURANGGGG…" Naruto yang sudah sadar kalau dirinya di kerjain langsung mempercepat goesannya ia tidak mau meneraktir hinata yang porsi makannya sagat besar tolong garis bawahi sangat besar

AT SCHOOL

"kau harus meneraktirku saat istirahat nanti Naruto dan tidak ada kata penolakan dari mulutmu"ujar Hinata yang sekarang tengah berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"huhh.. tapikan kau curang Hinata jadi tidak jadi aku meneraktirmu"ujar Naruto lemas karna memikirkan 'gama' akan kempes dan tidak akan gendut lagi butuh waktu sebulan untuk mengisinya kembali menjadi dompet katak gemuknya yang dulu.

"sepertinya aku harus memikirkan perkataanku tadi naruto"hinata berujar sambil berpose ala orang yang berpikir.

"ah…baiklah Hinata aku akan meneraktirmu sepuasnya"Naruto berfikir daripada dia yang jadi korban lebih baik gamanya yang berkorban.

"Hahahah…begitu lebih baik naruto, supaya adil bagaimana kalau kita lomba lari sampai ke kelas jika kalah harus meneraktir minuman ya" ujar hinata memberi ide.

"oke siapa takut"tantang naruto lalu bersiap siap mengambil posisi berlari lalu Hinata mulai berhitung

"SATU"

"DUA"

"TIG-…"

"YAKKK HINATA KAU CURANGGGG LAGIIII…"Naruto berteriak kearah Hinata yang sekarang tengah berlari menuju kelasnya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Naruto_ 'seharusnya aku tidak terjatuh ke lubang yang sama, sial '_batin naruto sambil terus mengejar hinata yang sudah hampir sampai kelasnya.

"HAHAHAHA KAU HARUS MENERAKTIRKU MINUMAN NARUTO"Hinata menengok ke belakang dan berteriak semangat karna tau bahwa sudah mau sampai kelasnya

"sedikit lagi"guman hinata melihat pintu kelasnya tinggal melewati perempatan lorong kelasnya.

"hanpir sampai"guman hinata lagi yang sekarang semakin dekat dengan kelasnya tapi tiba-tiba

**BRUKKKKK…**

Hinata terjatuh karna menabrak seseorang dan Naruto menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk memenangkan lomba ini dan akhirnya-

"YEYYYYYY….AKU MENANG KAU HARUS MENERAKTIRKU KALI INI HINATA"ujar naruto kesenengan tampa menghiraukan atmosfir di sekitar itu berubah menjadi yang melihat kemenangan naruto menjadi kesal karna tinggal sedikit lagi akan menang tapi malah menabrak pria yang sekarang sudah bangun dan membersihkan celananya yang terkena sedikit debu lalu berbalik pergi meninggalkan hinata

"hei kau " panggil hinata kesal sambil menunjuk pria yang sudah menabraknya tadi.

"kalau jalan pake mata dong seenaknya saja menabrak orang lain dan tidak mau bertanggung jawab lagi" Hinata berujar kepada laki-laki misterius itu dengan kesal,lalu pria misterius itu berbalik dan menyeringai meremehkan hinata

" yang salah di sini adalah kamu jadi untuk apa menolong yang salah dan lagi setahu saya jalan itu pakai kaki bukan mata!" ujar pria misterius itu sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan hinata yang masih terbengong heran. _'siapa dia ?_' Hinata berujar di dalam hati

"sekarang kau harus meneraktirku Hinata "tiba tiba Naruto datang menyadarkan Hinata yang masih terbengong itu lalu

BLETAKKK

"kau hanya beruntung Namikaze Naruto"ujar hinata lalu melenggang pergi dari hadapan naruto

"yang penting aku menang kan Hinata dan kau harus meneraktirku minuman kau sudah janji "Naruto mengikuti Hinata yang sekarang sudah sampai di kelasnya yang ramai

"iya iya tenang saja Naruto tapi kau masih ingat kan kau harus meneraktirku makanan Naruto "ujar hinata menyeringai menunjukan keenangan mutlak yang di milikinya

"Ohayo Hinata-chan " ujar kiba cengengesan

"to the poin kiba-kun eem..biar ku tebak tugas fisika ne"ujar hinata menebak keinginan kiba dan memang benar,sekarang kiba sedang nyengir menunjukan gigi taringnya yang sering di ejek naruto gigi anjing.

"kau tau saja hinata-chan"ujar kiba mengambil tugas fisika yang ada di tangan hinata

"hm…kau terlalu mudah di tebak kiba-kun cepat sebelum Anko-sensei masuk kau hanya punya waktu lima menit kiba sebelum guru killer itu menghukummu"ujar Hinata menakut- nakuti tapi bukan di sebut begitu sih emang Anko sensei itu menakutkan kok dia tidak segan segan menghukum orang yang melanggar aturan di kelasnya seperti berlari keliling lapangan yang lebarnya mengalahkan rumah akachan oh ya akachan belum memberitau ya nama sekolahnya Hinata,Hinata itu bersekolah di IKHS yaitu internasional konoha high school yang merupakan sekolah terpopuler di jepang yang mempunyai fasilitas bersetandar internasional, kita lanjut ke kiba yang sekarang mengeluarkan kemampuannya menyontek dengan cepat bersama Naruto dan kawan- kawan yang lainnya biasanya mah ogeng *kawan akachan* bilang nyontek berjamaa'ah sedangkan, yang punya buku malah melamun di kursi memikirkan pria yang ditabraknya tadi.

'_siapa pria itu ? matanya sangat kelam seperti ingin menenggelamkan diriku eh..apa yang ku pikirkan yang ku suka hanya Naruto-kun ingat itu hinata'_lamun hinata karna melamun hinata tidak menyadari,bahwa siisi kelasnya sudah duduk rapih tanpa mengeluarkan suara karena mendengar suara pintu yang di buka yang pastinya bertanda Anko-sensei sudah datang ehh…tapi tunggu dulu Anko sensei kan perempuan kenapa sekarang berubah menjadi laki- laki yang mengenakan topeng yang sekarang sedang menyapa murid-muridnya

"Ohayo anak-anak "

"yah Kakashi-sensei kau mengagetkanku saja sensei "ujar Kiba yang kesal karna acara menyonteknya terganggu dengan senseinya yang masuk tiba-tiba, kan Kiba kira Anko-sensei yang masuk jadi dia dan anak-anak lainnya ikut kaget

"iya nih sensei,sensei menakuti kami tau"ujar perempuan berambut pink yang sekarang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"jangan membuat wajahmu bertambah jelek JIDAT!"ujar gadis berambut kuning pucat yang sangat panjang itu.

"yak..! apa kau bilang ino PIG!"ujar Sakura tidak terima karna di ejek jidat oleh Ino yang sekarang tengah menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dasar jidat lebar"

"dasar ino PIG"

"JIDAT LEBAR"

"INO PIG"

"JIDAT LEB-"

"SUDAH HENTIKAN!" Kakashi berteriak menenangkan kedua gadis yang saling mengejek ini lalu mulai berdehem.

"EHEM…kalian pasti kaget sensei datang sepagi ini,sensei di sini membawa murid baru yang akan menempati kelas ini nantinya"

"siapa sensei apakah dia perempuan ? apakah cantik ?"ujar kiba memikirkan wanita cantik yang akan menjadi teman barunya di sini yang langsung mendapat seruan dari teman yang ada di kelasnya.

HUUUUUUUU…

HUUUUUUUUU…

"sudah-sudah tenang semuanya,kau boleh masuk "ujar Kakashi mempersilahkan murid baru itu masuk ke dalam kelas.

"wah…ganteng banget"

"apakah aku bermimpi"

"apakah ia pangeran yang hilang"

Abaikan yang terakhir ngaco banget dia bukan pangeran yang hilang hanya saja ia adalah jelmaan pangeran ? ehh…kok sama aja ya sudahlah pokoknya yang masuk adalah seorang pria yang sangt tampan yang dapat membuat para gadis bertekuk lutut hanya dengan tatapan matanya yang memukau itu dan membuat para laki-laki di kelas itu gigit jari karna mempunyai saingan yang berat.

"silahkan perkenalkan namamu"

"Uchiha Sasuke,salam kenal"ujarnya laki-laki itu kalem yang ternyata bernama Uchiha Sasuke

"sudah itu saja ?"

"iya sensei"

"ok..kau boleh duduk di samping Hinata,Hinata…Hinata…HINATA!"

"EH…a..ada apa sensei "ujar Hinata yang kaget mendengar Kakashi-sensei yang memanggilnya tiba-tiba

"silahkan Sasuke kau boleh duduk"ujar Kakashi-sensei yang mempersiahkan sasuke duduk di samping Hinata,karna di sanalah satu-satunya kursi yang kosong.

'_eh…diakan yang tadi'_ Hinata berguman di dalam hati sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya yang terlihat seperti pria yang baik-baik tapi Hinta tidak tahu bahwa dialah orang yang akan merubah kehidupan Hinata entah itu kelam atau bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Akachan gak mau banyak cing-cong lagi ya kan tadi udah pas pembukaanya pokoknya riview ya walaupun jeleknya naujubilahminjalik _ jangan jadi silent readers ya pokoknya yang kayak gitu tak sumpahin jadi jelek *maksa banget* tapi yang rivew kalo cowok ganteng,kalo cewek cantik tapi cantiknya masih di bawah akachan *uweeeekkk*dadadada pokoknya riviw yang banyak yaa ;)**_


End file.
